Seasons
by TamaraBMarshall
Summary: A story spin off of SSD after HG. A changing season in the lives of Oliver and Shane. Thanks to my helpful cohorts Mr Mitty and Bubbacatt. These characters are taken from MW's the Signed Sealed Delivered series. Some of the quotes are from the series and Bible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Time To Gather

Shane had only been home for a few days from her special assignment and the DLO was very busy tackling the piles of letters and packages that needed her special skills. At lunch, the Postables decided to eat at the Mailbox Grille. Rita told Shane of her engagement while making adoring eyes at Norman. Shane was delighted for them and the two girls agreed to meet later so they could discuss details of the engagement. Rita had also noticed that there was something different between Shane and Oliver and wanted the details.

Back inside the controlled mayhem of the DLO, Oliver asked Shane to pick the next letter from the bin. A messy one, the address was partly missing from the envelope. Inside was a letter from Phillip Benson to his brother Dr. William Benson.

The letter read:

Dear William, It has been so long since we last spoke and I've regretted my words every day of the last three years. I'm sorry for the hurt Louise and I caused you. Recently, I've had a health issue arise that is potentially life threatening. It has made me realize what is truly important in life. William, you are important to me. I don't want anything left unsaid between us. I'm asking for your forgiveness. I would love to see you again. Your Brother, Phillip.

After three years of regret, Phillip wanted to meet with his brother and ask for forgiveness. Three years prior, Phillip had fallen in love with William's fiancé and married her. Phillip was dealing with a life threatening issue and wanted to make amends.

The four Postables stood around the table and stared at each other, wondering what to do next. "I wonder what health issue he has and if he is still alive," Rita said. "Aw, I hope he is."

"We know this came to us for a reason. We must keep faith that it's not too late to find William. Ms McInerney, will you look up - ."

"I am already on it," she finished for him." She was searching the Denver area for a Dr. William Benson in hospitals who may be practicing in the area. Then, while the computer completed the search, the girls left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Time To Laugh

Rita headed for Shane's house and was greeted by a loud squeal that could be heard two doors down. The two sat on the couch eating appetizers and drinking wine. "Well, give me the details," Shane said.

"Well, we were at the Mailbox Grille listening to Gabe play Blues music. When he was finished and everyone left, it was just Norman and myself. He said he had come up with the perfect nickname for me. I said that it was alright, but maybe I was not meant to have a nickname. Then he said, how about Rita Moonriver Haywith Dorman? At first, it took me off guard, then I couldn't believe what was happening. He got down on one knee and then I did the same. I accepted. We both burst out laughing and screamed. Of course, you know Norman, he forgot the ring so when we left, I went to his apartment and picked it up. It was perfect!"

"That is so romantic! You guys are meant for each other. I'm so excited for you and Norman. When is the wedding?"

"We're thinking fall or our anniversary in December. Now, tell me what happened on your assignment."

"I can't disclose much, just that I was out of the country for a while with no contact with friends or family. I felt like I was in prison. You couldn't get too personal with the other workers and we worked very long hours. There were some explosions and guns firing, the memory still haunts me. When we moved back to D.C., I was relieved."

"What happened between you and Steve?"

"We did talk and spend time working together, but nothing romantic."

"What happened in D.C. when Oliver visited?"

"I was leaving for a break and ran into Oliver and Steve talking in the lobby. I was surprised to see him. We spoke of Hattie and Gabe. Oliver said, that I had made the choice to stay in D.C. and he wanted his pen back. It was the only part of Oliver I had, something he held in high regard that I could touch. I used it on our date at the Ehlat club. And forgot I had it and then we had an interruption. Little did I know, I would be heading to some far off location with Steve. Then, Oliver implied that Steve was lying about me needing to stay in D.C. Then he turned and left me standing there. Alone. I was heartbroken. So when I saw Steve, I asked him if the job had ended. He said that it was up to his discretion. So,I left to come home to Oliver and kept the promise I had made to him the night of our date."

"After the flight, I went straight to the DLO. When he came in and saw me in his chair, I knew that I had surprised him. He didn't think I was going to keep my promise. I had to drag responses out of him, he wouldn't say what he meant and I knew it. All that dancing around the subject of "us" finally came to an end. Getting him to admit that he had moved my desk because it hurt to look at it was like pulling a loose tooth from a child. I started showing him the letters I had written with his pen, and venting. He grabbed me suddenly and kissed me, and it was more than I had dreamed it would be." (sigh)

"I am so happy for you two that you finally got everything out in the open. What time is it?" (yawn while looking at watch) "It's getting late and I should leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll have lunch tomorrow and talk about wedding details."

"OK."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Time To Weep

The next day, Shane was late for work. Oliver was watching the door to the DLO with concern for the first time since Shane had been back. She was late for work, and as much as he would like to chalk it up as fatigue on her part, the ghost of his childhood still haunted the dark hallways of his mind. When the door squeaked loudly and she walked in, he could see that her demeanor had changed since yesterday. Her eyes found him instantly and he saw the pain there. He left his desk and moved quickly, meeting her as she dropped her jacket onto her desk, then stepped into his arms. Her hands found his back and held tightly while her face found his shoulder.

"Oliver," was a quiet sob that broke his heart.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"My mother, Mary, is very sick and in the hospital. The hospital called and told me I needed to leave today," Shane said. Oliver knew that she would be leaving again. Away from him. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Okay, Shane. You have as much time as you need." Mary lives back east in Virginia. Oliver didn't like the idea of her being that close to Steve again. That memory is still fresh for him. Even though, she said he had nothing to worry about, that didn't stop his thoughts. After work, he drove her home to pack and then to catch a plane. "I will come visit as soon as I can. Call me as soon as you know anything about your mother." He opened her door and offered his hand to help with getting out of the car. He gave her an embrace that made her not want to leave and left her with a kiss on the cheek longing for more. She knew he would miss her.


	4. Chapter 4

A Time To Sew

Chapter 4

Shane's flight landed in Richmond International Airport in Virginia. When she saw her mother, she knew she was in worse shape than thought. Her mom was so delighted to see her. The nurse told her she needed a liver transplant within the next two weeks. She also asked if she wanted to be tested as a living donor. She knew that Shane would be the best candidate for being a possible match for her mom. And she decided to be tested. The tests came back positive, she was a match. After setting the surgery schedule up for the next day, she called Oliver to tell him the news.

"Hello Oliver. I have news about my mother. She needs a liver transplant and if she doesn't get one soon, she will die. There are no matches for her at this time except for- (pause) for me." There was a silence over the phone for a few seconds which seemed like minutes.

Oliver's heart yearned to be with her. "Shane are you sure there is no other way?"

"I'm her last hope. No other matches. And if I want a future with her, I have to do this. I can't let her die. I love her."

"Okay Shane, I'll be on the next flight out to be with you."

"Pray, Oliver. Thank you, I can't wait to see you."

"Lord, I don't know why obstacles keep coming our way. But I know you have a plan already in progress. Although I don't see it, please give us the strength and trust in your ways. I pray that you heal Mary and your will be done. Amen. "Shane, I will be there as soon as I can."

Shane was sitting at Mary's bedside, watching her while she talked.

"I know you had a hard childhood and had to grow up fast. I'm sorry about what happened between your father and I. (as tears streamed down her cheeks) I'm sorry you weren't happy."

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. I have forgiven dad for leaving us. I know he hurt the both of us and left a hole in our hearts. We just didn't know how to fill that empty space. It left me very bitter and angry. Mom, do you feel the same? Have you ever forgiven him? When you harbor guilt, blame, and pain from the past it does nothing but pollute your soul."

"It took a long time, but I've come to terms with it. I don't know if I will ever get over it."

"Mom, I need to let you know that I asked them to test me to see if I was a match. And I am. So, I'm going to be your donor."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"Too late. I would do anything for you. You sacrificed so much for me growing up. This is just a small way I can make it up to you. Life is short and we need to enjoy each other's friendship. I love you, mom."

Mary held Shane's hand and squeezed it and told her that she loved her. Shane stayed with her while she slept. Shane had so many thoughts going through her head it was keeping her awake. The idea of losing her mom was overwhelming her. She wished Oliver (her rock) was there for comfort. She had to remain strong for her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Time To Embrace

Oliver arrived in the wee small hours of the morning to find Shane in her mom's hospital room asleep in a chair by her bed. He resisted the urge to wake her, to hold her in his arms, and let her know he was there. As he looked adoringly at Shane, Mary woke up and motioned for Oliver to come over.

"You must be Oliver."

"Yes, I am. (he reaches over and lovingly patted her hand) It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You also. Shane has mentioned you to me."

"All good, I hope." ( with a smile)

"I've never seen her like this before. She has changed a lot since moving to Denver. You must be the reason for the change."

"I cannot take the credit for that, the credit goes to God. He works through our job of delivering lost letters to people who receive them at the right time just when they need it. Shane calls this Oliver's devine delivery theory. (as he chuckles) Is there anything you need?"

"Thank you for asking. I could use water, but I'm not allowed to to have any til after the surgery. I'm glad you came, Oliver. She has missed you so much. From what she tells me you are a fair, honorable, and trustworthy fellow. Can I trust you Oliver? Will you promise me that if anything happens, you will take care of her?"

"Ms McInerney, It would be my honor."

"Thank you, a mom's hope is that her daughter will meet a nice young man who loves her with all his heart and will take care of her. Now if you will pardon me, I'm very tired and need to go back to sleep. It was nice to meet you."

"Okay, we will be right here if you need us." He pulled a chair next to

Shane and put his arm around her and began to thank God for this sweet, tender hearted woman He had entrusted to him.

Sometime during the night, Shane woke up to find Oliver holding her. She was so glad to see her prince, her knight in shining armour, come to the rescue, tears started to slowly run down her cheeks, all the built up tension and stress released. Oliver wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. He pointed toward the door. They left for the waiting room.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not well. But you being here make things bearable."

"How risky is this surgery for you?"

"I'm not going to lie, all surgeries have risk. It's a risk I'm willing to take. Oliver, I don't have the right to ask you to take it with me."

"Shane, this is who you are, it's your mother. I would do the same for my father, so you don't have to explain. What time is the surgery?"

"It's at 7am." Oliver's heart sank.

"We must have faith that in this situation, all will work according to His plan. How long will it take to recover?"

"I'll be able to come back home in 3 to 4 weeks and my mom will have months of recovery time."

"I don't know if I can bear being away from you that long. I just got you back."

"I know Oliver, neither can I. We'll figure something out. We can send letters to one another and call. (she looks at the clock on the wall) I've got to get back to the room. It will soon be time for me to prep for surgery."

A great sadness filled Oliver that the woman he feels so much for has to go through another trial yet again. "Why God?" he asked silently. "Why now?"

A still small voice spoke to him, "And we know that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are called according to his purpose."

Oliver waited while they prepped Shane for surgery. He watched them draw blood for testing and put the IV in her arm. His heart is swelled with admiration for Shane, his beacon of light, his little letter writer, who has already endured so much. The nurse tells him he has 10 min before they take her back. He goes to her bedside and holds her hand and kisses it.

"If anything happens to me Oliver, I want you to know that I-."

He put his finger across her lips to silence her. "There'll be no talk of that on my watch. Everything will be fine." He stroked her hair and leaned over to give her a kiss. Ever so softly, the lips meet once, twice, and after the third time she could feel the electricity between them. After the parting of lips she said,

"Woooow! (slowly exhaling) Shane could not say what she was thinking, because what she was thinking was, Holly was right. That man can kiss! She stared at Oliver's lips, then breathlessly said, "More please." So he kissed her again.

For a brief moment, she forgot that she was going to surgery. "Now that's incentive to come back out of surgery." They both laughed.

"Please watch over my mom and pray." Apprehension was plain to see in her eyes.

"Everything will be fine Shane, you'll see." He looked upon her with adoration. And left her with words of Shakespeare, "For all that beauty that doth cover thee is but the seemly raiment of my heart, which in thy breast doth live, as thine in me".

"You never stop do you?" She laughed.

"You are my life Shane McInerney and my hope for the future. God will give us strength to hold firm through the storms of our lives. Our faith, Shane, will see us through this season too."

The nurses started to move Shane and Oliver could see the fear in her eyes, a look he knew all too well after going through it with his father. The fear of the possibility of losing someone you love. She reached out for his reassuring touch.

"I will be right here waiting for your return."

He wanted to sound upbeat, but for the first time Shane saw a tear forming in his eye. She knew it was love, even if he could not yet speak the words. This tough exterior, well guarded man has a soft spot in his heart for her. He caressed her hand as they wheeled her down the hallway.

As he turned away , he brushed a tear from his eye and realized how deep this woman, best friend, and soulmate has enriched his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Time To Heal

Oliver called Norman to give him an update on Shane and ask about progress on the DLO case. The address they found was an old one however, they are checking on another one and it looks to be in the Virginia area for Phillip.

Oliver said, "Shane and her mother are in surgery at this moment and I haven't heard anything so far. I'll call tomorrow for an update on the case".

"Tell Shane, that Rita and I are praying for her and her mother."

"I will." Oliver hung the phone up and was overwhelmed by his thoughts for Shane. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to his princess.

There was only one place that Oliver needed to be at this moment. The chapel, his refuge. That's where he felt close to the Lord and he needed God's assurance and peace. A nurse came in and said, "Excuse me, are you Oliver O'Toole?"

(his heart starts to beat rapidly and has a hesitant, soft voice) "Yes, is everything okay with the transplant? With Shane and Mary?"

"So far, everything is going smoothly. It's just taking a little longer than we thought, sometimes this happens.." Oliver was worried. After the nurse left, he bowed his head and put his hands over his face and he started to pray, silently- (a tear slowly rolls down his cheek)

"Lord, I come before you again to request that you protect Shane and Mary while in surgery. Please give me strength and peace through this situation. I know you are in control of all situations. Thy will be done. Amen."

Another woman was in the chapel and overheard the conversation between Oliver and the nurse.

"Pardon me, sir. Hi, I'm Louise. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but to overhear about the transplant."

"Hello, I'm Oliver O'Toole." A few moments later, Oliver heard her crying. Excuse me, how may I help you?"

"You cannot help me, it's my husband that needs help."

"May I ask what is your husband's prognosis?"

"His kidneys have stopped functioning. "My husband, Phillip, came in to have a kidney transplant two days ago. We found out that he had an infection with fever, so the kidney went to someone else. Now, he's too weak to leave and only has a few weeks left to live. We've been looking for his brother as a possible donor while heals from infection, but have not been able to locate him. He's probably is our last hope."

"Hope - is what faith is all about."

"Pardon me?"

"Louise, are you a woman of faith?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, you know that faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen. And we must have faith that everything will work out for us according to His will."

"Thank you for reminding me. Is there someone else that you are here to see? The nurse mentioned two people?"

"Shane, is my friend..(clears throat) girlfriend and Mary is her mother. Shane is donating part of her liver to her mother."

" I hope everything goes well for them, Oliver."

"Thank you. I will pray on your behalf for you and your husband. Excuse me, I must go. It was nice to meet you." (as he nodded towards her and left to wait for Shane)

After they brought her back to the room, Oliver fell asleep holding her hand sitting next to her. A few hours later she woke up to find her prince holding her hand while asleep. She looked over at him and smiled. Then, she realized the throbbing pain and she startled him by moaning.

"Oh-"

"Shane, how are you feeling?"

"I'm starting to feel pain. How is my mother?"

"She made it through, as you did. (Oliver stood) I'm glad to see you.

"You too", she said (while her face winced in pain) Oliver, can you get the nurse?"

Oliver leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "'ll be back with the nurse."

The nurse gave her drugs to relieve the pain. The medicine started to work fast.

"Relief at last, I feel so much better." (she let out a sigh) The doctor came in later and told her that the surgery was successful and she would be leaving in 3 to 4 days. Then added that she would be sore and to be careful. Mary would not be leaving for weeks, but she is progressing nicely.

The doctor asked Oliver if he would be taking care of Shane for a few days after being discharged.

Oliver responded, " I have no precious time at all to spend, nor service to do, till you require."

"Shakespeare -really? He means, he will take care of me." (as she rolled her eyes and he smiled)

"I need to call Norman and give him the update. May I use your phone?"

"Yes, you may."

"Norman, I wanted to let you know that Shane and her mom, Mary, made it through the surgery successfully. How is the case coming along?"

"We are glad to hear it. We have a breakthrough in the case, Rita and I called hospitals and found a possible match for Dr. William Benson. There is a Dr. Benson who is employed at the Denver Mercy Hospital. I have an appointment with him later today."

"Good!" Oliver was glad for the good news.

Later that day, Norman met with William and explained the reason for the lateness of letter and gave him his brother's current address. As William read the letter, his tears caused the ink to run making it blurry. Norman's face was of compassion. He was the intended recipient.

"It's time to let him know that I have forgiven and missed him too.

"No time like the present, I always say,"

" I will catch the first plane out to visit with my brother in Virginia. Too much time has past."

" I hope that you have successful reunion Dr. Benson."

"So, do I."

Oliver stayed overnight at the hospital with Shane. Later that night, he ran into Louise again at the coffee machine and asked if there were any updates on her husband. She just shook her head no as a tear fell and slowly walked away. Oliver said a short prayer over the couple. The next morning, Oliver went to Mary's room to check on her.

"Hi, how are you feeling today? Do you remember me, Oliver, Shane's friend and coworker?

"Oliver, of course, I remember you and your more than a friend to Shane. (Oliver grinned)

"I wanted to let you know that she will visit you later today. Shane is very concerned about you. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine for now. Mary motioned her head up and down, winked, and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A TIme For Peace

Norman called Oliver to let him know that the recipient had been found and he was traveling today to meet the brother in Virginia. As Shane and Oliver spoke of the case, the nurse came in to check her vitals and overheard them.

She said, "What a coincidence. That sounds like the man down the hall, but I don't remember the name of the brother."

Shane and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. Shane stated, "We know about coincidences right, Mr O'Toole?"

"Of course, coincidence is the middle name of the Almighty."

Nurse said, "What, could you explain?"

"God works in mysterious ways."

"That He does!"

Shane and Oliver were curious but, Norman had already said that they were meeting today, so it couldn't be the same person. Oliver wheeled Shane into her mother's room for a visit. They looked at each other and shared a few tears and held hands. There was an unspoken gratefulness to have made it through the surgery and have a second chance as mother and daughter.

"Mom, I'm so happy your doing well." Shane introduces Oliver, "Mom, this is Oliver O'Toole, my friend, and co worker."

"Hello, I met Oliver the other day and he is the perfect gentleman just as you stated. However, I believe he is more than just a friend." (they both looked at each other and blushed)

" Mom, really? When did you meet him?"

"Two days ago, while you were sleeping in the chair next to me. We had a nice conversation before I fell asleep."

"What did you talk about?"

"Work and reason for changes in life."

Shane raises eyebrow towards mom, " I guess we will talk more about that later."

Oliver could tell they needed to be alone. Oliver dismissed himself to get coffee and while he was there he overheard a conversation at the nurse's desk.

"Hi, I'm Dr. William Benson and I have located a Phillip Benson here at the hospital. I would like to visit with him."

"I'm sorry sir, there are no visitors permitted at this time."

"You don't understand, I am his brother."

The nurse gasped and said, "You're the one? I don't believe it! I'll have to call the room and check with his wife."

Oliver went over to him and introduced himself.

"Hello. I'm Oliver O'Toole, I work for the DLO in Denver. Norman Dorman is my colleague." They shook hands.

Louise walked down the hallway and could not believe her eyes, it was William.

She said, "I didn't think we would ever find you or didn't think you wanted to be found." (as tears rolled down her face)

"It's been a long time. The letter was lost in mail for years and I just received it, yesterday. After I landed, I went to the address and the neighbor told me where to find you. Am I too late?"

"No, you're right on time. He's still here, holding on to what time he has left. He will be so glad to see you."

"We've let too much precious time go by. Shall we go?"

Oliver stood astonished. Yet again, another letter finds it intended recipient right on time. He walked with them to the room and watched the reunion. He marveled at God's handiwork.

Phillip apologized to William for what happened so long ago and for not looking for him earlier. After the apology, tears were shed, hugs were given, and the most important forgiveness was shown. William told Phillip it was fate what happened in the past and how he met the girl of his dreams a few months later. They were married and have a happy life together.

Meanwhile, Shane and her mother carried on in conversation about Oliver.

"Mom, what things did you and Oliver talk about?"

"He spoke of the how the letter reaches the person in time even though its been lost a while. I'm interested in hearing about some of the letters you've solved. It sounds rewarding. You know what else is interesting? ( she looks Shane in eyes and smiles) I can tell he enjoys working with you."

"How do you know?" (as she blushes and tries to hold in her smile by biting lips together and looking off to the side)

"His face lights up when he says your name. I know he cares for you. No employer I know would make this trip, even for surgery. How long have you two been dating?"

"Not long. We've known each other for two years. Sometimes, he infuriates me so, I could scream and then other times he does something sweet and thoughtful. I did quit a few times. (she pauses and smiles) But, he always convinces me to came back to work . At times he's confusing, overconfident, and self-righteous but, other times I see what good comes out of his heart. Like with the recipients of letters, he investigates each one to the fullest of his capabilities. Every letter matters to him and each person that it belongs to matters. That is what makes him so good at his job. His heart is in his job. Mom, you mentioned changes in life. What else did you discuss?"

"Shane, you have changed since you've worked in Denver. You've always been assertive, bold, and a little distant. But, since you moved to Denver, you have something different in your life. I believe your job at the DLO and your relationship with Oliver has changed you. You care about people differently, possibly as if looking through other's eyes. You've matured and understand what is important in life." I know what it is? Love and being loved. You guys must be fairly serious?

"Mom, we just started to date."

"Yes, you're saying one thing and I'm hearing another. I know you're being careful especially after that last guy, Steve, hurt you."

"Let's not talk about him right now."

Oliver excused himself and headed back down to retrieve Shane. After they returned to the room, Oliver told Shane what had transpired. They were both in awe of how these letters proved time and time again that there is a higher power at work.

Before Oliver took Shane to her mother's house, they stopped by and checked on Mary. They spoke of the brother's Phillip and William who were reunited. Mary asked about them, if it was true about the letters you deliver.

Shane said, "Yes, mom another divine delivery brought two brothers together just in time".

"You really believe that there is a higher power at work?"

"Yes, mom we do. We get to see it first hand and experience the restoration, forgiveness and love between the writer and the recipient."

The next day, Oliver took Shane to her mom's house. He pampered her with simple things like sitting on the porch swing, holding hands, and sipping lemonade. Followed by frequent massages and reading to her as she leans against him resting. After a few days, she knew he had to head back to Denver and she would take care of all details pertaining to her mom's release from the hospital.

One night she was sitting on the swing looking up into the great vastness of the universe and thought about Oliver's Devine Delivery Theory.

"Okay God, you definitely have my attention. I know your hand is upon our lives. And I want you to be my guide as you are to Oliver. I want the peace he has when situations arise. As she paused to think for a moment, thank you Lord for bringing us through another storm."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Time To Mourn

It was time for Oliver to leave for Denver. On Saturday, Shane drove him to the Richmond International Airport. While on route, she had a knot in her stomach and her chest was hurting. It's the feeling you get when you miss someone so badly that it physically hurts on the inside. She knew he had a duty to fulfill and letters to solve, and after all, he did take care of her for almost a week. But, the more time they spent together the closer they became. It was hard to watch Oliver walk through the glass doors. As she sat in the car, a tear fell and she brushed it off her face. She composed herself and left, but she didn't know that Oliver watched her after the doors closed. He wanted to watch her as long as he could and he saw her wipe a tear from her face and it deeply touched him.

She visited her mom in hospital everyday over the next week and finally it was time to be released. As they were waiting for the release papers to be signed, she saw the nurse that was on duty the day that William and Philip met and decided to ask her about them. "Hi, I remember you were here when the Benson brothers met. Are they still here?"

The nurse's look said it all. She paused and looked at Shane. "I'm not able to disclose much information on patients."

So Shane being curious had to ask questions: "Did William get tested as a donor?" Nurse nodded her head yes. "Was he a match?"

"I cannot answer that question."

"So did Philip have transplant surgery?" Nurse nodded her head yes. "Well, how is Phillip's health?"

"I cannot divulge that information. I'm sorry, I cannot give you any more information. I must tend to my next patient."

The curiosity got the better of Shane and she pulled out her computer and hacked into the hospital's mainframe. She looked through two weeks of surgery schedules. She found it. The surgery was done a week later. "Now let me check if he is has already checked out or was placed in another room."

As Shane's mom, Mary, watched she asked,

"Is this what you do at the Post Office in Denver?"

"Yes mom, sometimes we have to push the envelope in order to find the answer."

"And what exactly is your job title?"

"Technical Systems Consultant"

"That can cover a wide range of job responsibilities."

"Exactly."

"That is an accurate answer, but vague."

"I know mom." As she scrolled through the list, she came across the name Phillip Benson Deceased. Shane told her mom, "After reading his file, she found out that he had transplant surgery, but it wasn't William's kidney. The hospital received a donor kidney for him. However, his body rejected the organ after surgery and he went into a coma. Oh, dear! He died two days later."

"That's horrible! I'm sorry to hear that."

" Me too." The two looked at each other and knew they were blessed because of the gift they had been given. A second chance

.

When they reached the house they unpacked and Mary went to bed to rest. Shane called Oliver to catch up on the news at the DLO. "Hi, Oliver. How's everything at the office?"

"We are all fine." Rita misses you and she says "hi". How is your mother?"

"She is resting and gaining her strength back." She told Oliver the news of Phillip Benson. "I just don't understand Oliver? They just found one another and now, this happens. What purpose does this fulfill? I really thought he would make it."

Oliver could tell she was upset and what she was thinking. "We can't explain why some live and some die but, I know there is a reason. Remember when I said, For everything there is a season and a time for every purpose under heaven?"

"Yes, I remember it was with Marie and Sam."

"Just like that case it was their season. In this case, It was Phillip and William's season to mend their relationship and Phillip's season to pass."

" I know you're right, but it's hard to accept. It reminded me of how fast life goes by and how we must not take it for granted. Oliver, I miss you."

"And I you."

A few days later in the DLO a letter arrived for Norman from Dr. WIlliam Benson.

Dear Norman: I cannot convey the gratitude I have for you in working so diligently in finding me. Although my brother past, we lived a lifetime in that week. We relived memories of childhood all the way through to the present. We also discussed future dreams we wanted to accomplish. I'm glad that you found me just in time so that I could mend that brokenness that I had carried inside for all those years. Do not upset yourselves with the what ifs (not finding me earlier). It was meant for you to find me at that time. And it has made all the difference in my life. Thankful and grateful. Dr. William Benson.

As Norman read the letter aloud, he shed a few tears in which Oliver gave him a handkerchief. They knew he was right about the timing. It was time that the letter be found and time to deliver it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A TIme To Refrain From Embracing

Oliver wrote letters to Shane daily while away. She did the same and enjoyed reading them. A month had past and Mary was home and Shane was getting ready to leave for Denver. She hired nurses to help with Mary until she was well enough to travel and visit Shane. The night before she was to leave, she was enjoying the beautiful, breezy summer night sitting on the swing by herself. It seemed like the stars were on full display sparkling in the sky just for her. She saw a shooting star flash across the sky and she made a wish. She remembered making wishes as a child. She thought of the old rhyme Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this the wish I wish tonight. ( a big smile appears on her face)

A car pulled up in front of the house and Steve got out. He walked up to her saying, "Hi, Shane."

"Hi, Steve. What are you doing here?" (apprehension in voice)

"Can we talk?"

"How did you know where…? Oh, Never mind."

"How are you and your mom? I heard you were in the hospital for emergency surgery and I wanted to check in on you and your mom."

"Thank you, we are better. She needed a liver transplant but you probably already knew that."

"Do you mind if I sit?" (she motions for him to sit) He pulls over a chair to face her.

"Steve, what do you need to talk about?"

"Shane would you consider giving me one more chance? I apologize for what happened in D.C. I just didn't know what tact to take. You have me second guessing myself and I'm not use to that. I've been thinking a lot about you and I, I still have feelings for you and I'm ready for a commitment. Shane, you know me. You know my faults and you know when I'm being truthful. (he pulls a jewelry box out of his jacket and grasps her hand) and says, "Shane will you marry me?"

Shane looks at the ring and then into his eyes. "What?" (says in disbelief) She pulls her hand away and is upset.

"I want to marry you. Would you at least think about it?"

"No, what makes you think I want to marry you? And why has it taken this much time to know what you want?"

"I didn't realize what I had until you were gone. We can have a great life together and I can give you everything you desire. You and I are the same."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"We share the same interests. You are very good at what you do and I am good I what I do. We worked well together on our last assignment. Together, we make a great team. We could use a person with your talents in D.C. I could use someone like you working with me." Eventually, you will get bored working in Denver, I know you. You need a job filled with variety and excitement that will engage you. You have the possibility of making world changing decisions that affect millions if not billions of people.

"What we do in the DLO might not seem world changing Steve, but it does to the person we deliver the letter too."

"Look, I'm not saying what you do at the post office doesn't affect people. You have the opportunity to affect many more lives."

"Is this a job offer or marriage proposal?"

"Shane, I told you that I loved you in Washington. I still do. If possible, even more now."

"Steve, I cannot accept your marriage proposal. When I left you, I was tired of the pain and the secrets between us. You had plenty of time to think about what we were to one another after I left. Now that I'm with Oliver, you are jealous. Do you even know what love is? The reason I left D.C. is that I wanted a new beginning. I found that in the Denver DLO with Oliver. It's true, I have a gift of difficult relationships with men. But, I believe I found someone I connect with, someone who sees me, someone who knows me and who loves me."

"How do you know if he loves you? Is he ready for that next step?"

"I know that he loves me. Steve, I don't think you are ready for the next step."

"I'm here to tell you that I love you and I'm not afraid to say it. Is Oliver willing to say it?

"It's really none of your business what Oliver and I say to each other or feel for one another."

"I know you still have feelings for me."

"My feelings for you are of friendship. We have memories together - but our relationship, the "us", that's in the past. Oliver is my future and I love him. We had our chance and it didn't work. Please, don't contact me again." (Shane stands and so does Steve) Steve gazed into Shane's eyes with regret.

"I'm sorry, Shane. All I ask from you is to reconsider. Think about us. We have been through so much together. Don't throw us away.

"I didn't throw us away, You did that a along time ago Steve." Her blood is starting to boil but, she does not want to get in a fight.

"Steve, will you please leave now. I'm going home tomorrow and I want to spend time with my mom." As she ended the statement, Oliver walked up the steps with his fists clenched. Shane was surprised to see him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Time To Reap

As Oliver walked up to Shane, their eyes met, he smiled, and relaxed his fists. He said, " Hello, Shane." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I thought I would surprise you tonight."

"Hi, Oliver." Her eyes light up and she smiled. "You have done that indeed."

(Oliver moves to stand beside Shane facing Steve) "Mr. Marek" with a nod.

"Hi, Oliver. He held his hand out for a handshake." Oliver's body was tense due to the sound of his voice and did not reciprocate the gesture. Steve sensed something was different, Oliver just called her Shane. He asked, "May I have a few more minutes, Shane?"

"No! We're finished talking."

Oliver releases Shane's hand, makes a fist at his side, and steps forward to Steve.

"Mr. Marek, your minutes are up. I believe Shane asked you to leave. Please don't upset her any further."

Steve gave him a look that he might stand his ground but, he knew after looking into Oliver's eyes he was not going to back down. Steve decided to retreat, he walked down the steps and as he opened his car door he turned and waved to Shane and said, "Hope you and your mother heal soon, Shane. See you around." And he drove off.

"Not if I have anything to do about it," said Oliver under his breath as he was turning to look at Shane. (he took a deep breath to compose himself and exhaled) He reached for her hands and asked, "How have you been?" (smiling)

"I'm better since you are here." ( gazing into his eyes and smiling)

"How is your mother?"

"My mother is feeling well and is resting. Thank you for asking. You never know what a day will bring. I thought I was going to have a quiet peaceful night! And it has been filled with surprises."

"I hope some of them are good?"

"Me, too." (she cocks a flirtatious smile at him & pauses) "But still, I didn't expect my wish to come true this quickly."

"What?"

"My wish,- I made earlier this evening on a shooting star."

"Oh." (pauses) What did you wish for?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. Lets see how this evening ends."

"Oh.. I'm glad Steve left when he did, I was going to offer him some punch."

"Punch, why would you offer him something to drink?"

"No, it's a reference to a joke between Norman and myself from the Christmas Postal Ball."

"You're not going to tell me are you? I thought we weren't going to keep secrets."

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"You're impossible. You'll never change."

"That's what you like about me." (confidently standing and having a smirk on his face)

"Oliver, how long have you been here?

"Long enough." (looking down)

"Why didn't you come up as soon as you got here?"

"I didn't want to interfere in your conversation."

"How much did you hear?"

"I'm not one to tell." ( as he raised one eyebrow and smiled)

She punched him in the shoulder. Oliver laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "Well, I see you've got your spunk back,"

"I'm back to torture you and to keep you in line, Mr. O'Toole."

"How will you torture me, Ms McInerney?"

"Oh, I have my ways and they have worked for me so far."

"Yes, you do. But, I too have some tricks up my sleeve."

"You do, have you? What might they be?"

"You'll see." He held her eyes with his own, then slipped his arms around her, smiled and pulled her closer. He kisses her neck softly and moves up to her lips. She stood there completely intoxicated by his kiss. Oliver holds her and hears her exhale. He smiles and said, "I told you I have some tricks." (and winks)

"Good trick. I look forward to more of those." (now they looking at each other)

"I know you are wondering where our relationship is headed. I know how I feel about you and now, I know how you feel about me." Shane looked down realizing what he overheard.

"I know you don't always understand what I'm saying when I say it. (pause) Let me explain. I've been studying you since day one at the coffee cart. I know you like a pen is to paper. I see you for who you are and what you will become. We connect together, not only as co-workers, friends, but as - more-." Shane starts tearing up.

"Oliver, I want to tell you - "

He interrupts. Oliver whispers -"shhhhh. "Let me finish. You said that you love me and believed that I love you also. We've known each other for 2 years and you know I'm a man of many words from other people. Those words help me express myself when I'm at a loss for them."

"So, what are you saying, Shakespeare?" (cracks a smile at him)

"You know my heart has been broken several times by the women in my life. It's hard to let my guard down. But with you-" (pause searching for the right words)

"Love is a risk Oliver, you have to be willing to take it! Am I here for the long haul? Am I the risk worth taking? Thats for you to decide."

"Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does"

"More Shakespeare? Really? (chuckles) O'Toole, out with it!"

"You understand me like no other. I have a gift for you, if you choose to take it please, handle it with care. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently. You have it."

"Have what?"

"My heart. (as tears flow freely down her cheeks and his eyes are watery) It is yours to do with as you please." He gave her a look of longing and needing. His hands moved to the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a handkerchief and dabbed her tears off her face. Then, as he gazed into her eyes (it was if he could see into her soul), he slowly drifted in and gave her a long, passionate kiss and he embraced her gingerly.

"I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, Oliver."

"Shane, shall we go?" ( he offers his arm) She swooned when he said her name, it was like a sonnet or song made just for her.

"Where are we going?"

"Your carriage awaits my lady." Oliver helped her down the steps and lead her to the curb. He held his hand up as to hail a cab.

"You'll see." (he gave her a mischievous smile) A minute later, a horse and white carriage rolled up to take the couple on a ride. Oliver helped Shane get in the carriage.

There was a single long stem yellow rose in her seat. She picked it up and inhaled its sweet fragrance and let out a sigh.

Oliver, thank you, it's beautiful. He placed his arm around her shoulders, and grasped her hand while sitting next to her.

The driver said, "where to, sir?"

"I thought my girlfriend and I might enjoy a ride around the park tonight."

"Very well, sir."

(turning to look at Shane) Assuming you don't mind if I call you my girlfriend? (both are smiling at each other)

"I like the sound of that, my girlfriend." He brought her hand up and kissed it.

"Maybe, we will see another shooting star to wish on." (as he looks up at the sky)

"My wish has already come true." (looking at Oliver beaming)

"Are you sure?" (Oliver looks ahead)

"Yes, well-pause...

"Maybe, I would like to make a wish."

"And what would you wish for?"

"It wouldn't come true if I told you." (said with a smirk)

"Have you got something else up your sleeve? He looked at her and smiled. "Oliver O'Toole, what has gotten into you?"

He turned to look into her eyes and with a confident voice he said,

"YOU."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A Time To Speak

As Oliver and Shane were riding and having conversation. The driver stopped in front of Lake Fountain at the park in Richmond.  
Shane asked, "What are we doing here?"

Oliver said, "I thought we might stop a while and enjoy the evening."

"Okay Oliver, But I think you are up to something."

Oliver half cocked a smile towards her with one eyebrow lifted. "We shall see."

"I've only been here a few times. In the summer, they have concerts at the Dogwood Amphitheater."

"I know. Guess who is playing tonight?"

"Who?"

"Stacey Kent, she is an American jazz singer."

"I know her music. It's very soft, sultry, and soulful! (relaxing) "What time will the concert start?"

"At 8 o'clock. It should start any minute now."

"What are you doing, Oliver?" (reaching in the front of carriage)

"I'm finishing what I wanted to do in DC. A picnic for my sweetheart and its more than just sandwiches. (Shane blushes) Let me lay out the blanket and pillows to sit on." He reached for her hand and helped her down. He placed the basket next to her and sat. He poured wine into glasses and placed the food in front of them. (they clinked glasses) Oliver made a toast, "To be or not to be, that is the question." (Shane smacks him on the shoulder)

"Oliver, are you trying to get a rise out of me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Me, never. (he laughs) Rise to increase, grow."

"Sometimes Oliver I think you enjoy teasing me and driving me to my wits end."

"I do so enjoy watching you get worked up." He smiles at Shane. As they were eating, they stared into each other's eyes and listened to the music. Shane was enthralled with the events of the evening.

"I didn't expect this evening to turn out like this- It's better than my wish. I love surprises."

"Do you have more wishes that you would like to discuss with me?" (sly grin)

"Maybe later." (As she winked at him) Oliver chuckled.

"I hope this evening is to your liking?"

"It is perfect. Now, I know what you were busy with all afternoon before you came to the house. (smiling and looking down) You were also surprised by my guest."

"You could say that again. However, we started the date on an unexpected sour note maybe this time we will actually finish the date on good one."

The song 'In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning' started to play and Oliver asked, "Shane would you like to dance?"

"Yes, Oliver, I would be delighted." She put her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth. She let out a sigh of contentment.

After brief silence Oliver asked, "Shane what are you thinking about?"

"Oliver, this song played in my head at night while I was out of the country."

"How so?"

"I was so lonely and missing you, I would lie awake and think about you and what had transpired during the day. Did you miss me? Were you thinking about me? Do you feel the same about me? That's why I wrote all of those letters. It was like I was having conversations with you even though I wasn't allowed to contact you. It kept me company. You know what kept me going everyday?"

"What?"

"Remembering that moment we had on the steps. That kiss and the promise I made to you that I would return. The promise to continue what we started. It meant so much to me, it kept me sane while on assignment. I'm sorry, I caused you to doubt me in returning to you. That was not my intention."

Oliver stopped dancing and held Shane and kissed her cheek. (while cheek to cheek) He said, "I'm sorry too for not trusting and letting the fear get the best of my emotions. Fear is a conspicuous component in my emotions. I let the past experiences control my thoughts."

(facing each other) "Isn't there a quote you've recited before about fear?"

"Yes, it's from the Bible in 2 Timothy, chapter 1, verse 7, "For God hath not given us the spirit of fear; but of power, and of love, and of a sound mind. "

"Oliver, don't let the past relationships dictate what you do today. Sure they can be a valuable when you learn from them. You know I'm different, look inside yourself and know it to be true. I think we have let fear be apart of us far too long. It is the third person in our relationship. There is only room for two of us. Don't let fear win." (gazing into each other's eyes then embrace)

"Shane, I realized that your intentions were pure and true when you returned to the DLO. The letters you read clued me in on the environment in which you were living and how much you cared about me. You need not apologize. A brief silence followed. Let's just dance." Another song played, 'All I Do Is Dream Of You'. They smiled as they danced. Shane hummed along with the music. Oliver liked to hear the sound of her voice. After the song was over, they were tired so decided to sit and listen. They laid on the pillows looking up at the stars.

"Oliver, I'm amazed at how many stars you can see tonight."

"The constellations are on display for us. God makes the best light show I always say. You know people have used stars for navigation purposes to get to there destination for thousands of years."

"Yes, I did know that Mr.O'Toole. The sky is so vast. And God made this for us to study and admire?"

"Yes. To help guide us before their was technology. He really does care for us. He placed the stars in the sky and knows each one by name. He knows us even better. Shane, He has a plan for our lives."

"Do you know His plan for your life?"

"I believe I do."

"I wish I knew His plan for mine."

"You can ask Him for assistance."

"You know I'm new at this prayer and talking to God. Do you believe that He has a plan for you and I?"

"I believe that it is no coincidence that you and I have met."

"Oliver there you go again dancing around the question. Answering, but your way."

"Its for you to decipher." Oliver chuckled. As they lay in silence gazing up at the stars mesmerized by the beauty, Oliver reached over for Shane's hand squeezed and laced his fingers with hers and pulled it over to his lips and softly kissed it and let it rest on his chest. Shane exhaled and Oliver smiled. He knows what his touch does to her and it does the same for him. The music relaxed them.

Shane asked Oliver, "Why did you come here? You knew I was coming home tomorrow."

"Are you objecting to my visit?"

"No, of course not. I'm enjoying our date. I was wondering, curious."

"I couldn't let my girl travel alone and with all the heavy luggage."

"Oliver O'Toole are you saying I cannot handle my luggage?"

"I know you can, however, the doctor does not want you to lift anything heavy for a few more weeks."

"How do you know?"

"I called him. I know you will not ask for help."

"You do not trust me?"

"I do trust that you will not ask."

"I could get the taxi driver to lift them and they check the bags before you get in the airport. You just wanted an excuse. Admit it!"

"I wanted to make sure you followed orders."

"Are you saying I don't follow orders?"

"Well- pause- it won't be the first time." Shane pulls her hand out of his grasp.

Oliver rolls over on side laughing. Shane turns her head towards him.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"The music is not the only entertainment this evening." Shane moved her head back to look at stars and crossed her arms over her chest. Oliver propped his head with his arm while on his side. He looked at her with ardour in his eyes. He moved his arm over to rest on her waist.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, you are not hurting me. She moved her hand over his and caressed his hand and continued to look at the stars.

"You're missing out on the beautiful view."

"I've got the best view from where I lie."

Shane turned her head and a tear gently rolled down her face as she smiled. "I never thought this day would happen for us much less how happy it would make me."

"I'm sorry I took so long to ask." He moved his hand up to her face and wiped the tear away. "Shane, (pause, looking into her eyes) may I kiss you?"

"Yes, Oliver you may." He softly gives her a kiss that melted her heart. Then he pulled back and she asks, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Shane. I'm admiring the beauty that I have been blessed with that is in my grasp." (Shane swooned) And another kiss ensued passionately. As they both were into the moment, all of the sudden they feel drops of water.

"Oliver, what's going on?"

As he rolled over he realized the sprinklers came on and they were getting soaked.

"Shane, we've got to leave now." he helped her up and they got on the carriage to head back to Mary's house. He grabbed the supplies. They laughed yet again as their date had been interrupted.

"What are the chances of this happening to us again?"

"Pretty good considering our track record."

"I think God is trying to say something to us."

"Oh, what do you think he trying to say to us?"

"Maybe we're not supposed to do this? (pause) "Trust The Timing" "

"I have my theory to what He is saying."

"Oh yeah? What is your theory? I'm curious."

"I knew you would be curious. Remember my toast?"

"Yes, "To be or not to be, that is the question" So, out with it!"

" I think he is saying, "Trust His Timing". He's telling us, "This is our time, This is our season."


	12. Chapter 12

Seasons chapter 12

Time to Keep

The next day Oliver and Shane headed back to Denver. Since their relationship has grown deeper, she was curious to see how Oliver would handle their affair at the office. The next morning, Shane arrived early to work to see Oliver. He had left a note  
on her desk stating that he was in a departmental meeting with a new supervisor and hewanted to dine with her that evening if she did not have any other plans. Shane started to sort letters before working on the impossibly ripped and mangled  
letters. There were several stacks of work because of her absence. A few minutes later, Rita and Norman entered the DLO. Rita squealed at the sight of Shane and gave her a warm hug. They were glad the team was back together.

After an hour of being in the office,theywondered what was keeping Oliver solong in adepartmental meeting. "Must be an important meeting to last this long, " stated Rita. Rita and Norman had to deliver a letter to the owner  
of a dry cleaners across town at noon. The address was smeared and unreadable. They used Norman Dorman's Revelation Solution to make it visible. They decided to leave early and grab lunch after they delivered the letter. Shane decided to work through  
lunch since she had a dinner date later. She sat on the sofa to take a break and get off her feet. She closed her eyes and thought about her date with Oliver in Virginia. Oliver walked in and saw her resting on the sofa. He came up behind her and  
whispered in her ear.

"What are you thinking about?"

While eyes still closed and a warm smile appearedon her face asshe answered, "I'm thinking about some guy, a postal detective, you may know him."

"Judging by your smile, it must be a good memory, Ms McInerney."

"Oh, it is!"

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"No, I'd rather not Mr O'Toole."

"I'm sure I could convince you differently."

He placed a light kiss on her cheek and brushed against her ear with his lips. She slowly opened her eyes,took a deep breath, andwatched Oliver as he stood in front of her.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Don't push yourself too hard, Shane. I need you healthy." he said smiling.

"How was the departmentalmeeting?"

"We have a new supervisor, Ms. Knowles, she transferred out of New Mexico. She's implementing a new schedule plan for mail delivery routes."

"Glad I missed that one."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"I'm skipping lunch to catch up on work because I have a date tonight. Speaking of which, I need to get back to work. Please help me up?"

"It would be my pleasure." He grasped her hand, pulled her up, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (She blushed) She walked over to her desk and started to look up addresses on the computer. Oliver sat at his desk and looked over at Shane and smiled.

Rita and Norman came in after lunch.

Oliver asked Norman, "How was the letter delivery to the dry cleaners?"

Norman replied, "It was a clean delivery. The Simm's were glad to receive the letter. It gave them information about the relative. Now, they can search for their missing aunt."

The team got back to their normal duties and the doors to the DLO swung open and the new supervisor Ms. Knowles walked in and met the rest of the team. She held a letter that was impossibly ripped and mangled. She said, "This was found stuck in the sorting  
machine while performing maintenance."

Oliver said, "We will take care of this immediately."

She said, "Good, glad there are people who like their jobs! Thank you." She turned around and left.

Shane said, "Ouch! What is up with her?"

Oliver said, "Her bark is much worse than her bite. I knew her in high school."

"Well, you'll will have to give us more information on her." said Shane.

"Not much to tell really. She's still mad that I beat her in the semi finals of the national chess championship." replied Oliver.

Shane said, "Remind me not to make her mad. She likes to hold onto a grudge for a long time." Are you sure it's not something else? (with one eyebrow raised)

"Well, she is competitive." Oliver replied. (with a half cocked smile)

On the envelope therecipient's address was torn off and the name and address of sender was also partially missing. Oliver opened the letter from the attorney's office and it explained that the letters were found in a file behind a cabinet after  
cleaning. Since the address was impossible to read, Oliver opened Tucker's letter. It was his mother's (Mattie) letter to her son (Tucker) explaining the reason he did not know his father. Also enclosed was another letter to Richard, Tucker's father.  
His dad, Richard was in the Vietnam War in 1970. Mattie had been receiving letters from him for a year, when the letters stopped. Mattie didn't hear from him again. After the third attempt on trying to contact Richard's parents, she was told that  
he was MIA and presumed dead. When she tried to search for any information on Richard, the Army would not send any information because she was not married to him. She tried contacting the Defense Prisoner of War/ Missing Personnel office but, no additional  
information was found after the war ended. She gave up on her search for him. She gave Tucker his dad's parents information so he could contact them for any additional information on his father. They had nothing to do with Mattie after Richard was  
presumed dead. She thought enough of time had past that maybe they would be willing to help him.

Oliver requested, "Ms McInerney, will you perform a search on the computer to locate Tucker and Richard's parents?"

"Sure Oliver, I will create a search engine, but it may take a few hours or longer before we hear anything back."Shane replied as she was typing.

The team carried on about their duties at the DLO for the rest of the day. Oliver took Shane to the Mailbox Grille for their date. After they ordered, the conversation turned toward the current case. As they exchanged quick glances and smiles, Shane's  
computer had a message that the parents of Richard, Abby and Peter Thompson, were in Montana and Tucker lived in Denver.

"Well, Ms McInerney, I am so glad that your back. It would have taken us two weeks or more to find out those addresses, we have missed your computer prowess."

"I hope you have missed me for more than my computer?"

"Of course, there's your handling of the impossibly ripped and mangled letters." Oliver said as he gazed into her eyes.

"The impossibly ripped and mangled onesare some of the most treasured letters, Oliver," as she reached over and squeezed his hand. She remembered the box from years ago that brought two hearts together. The next morning, the POstable team set out  
to deliver the letter to Tucker. This letter meant a lot to the team. Each member of the team wanted to restore the relationship that was lost, if possible. Tucker had no idea the letter existed, but was happy to receive it. He said, "I've always  
wondered about my father." Shane also told him that there was another letter and it was addressed to his father, Richard. Shane gave Tucker the information on Richard's parents. Oliver told Tucker that they would have to contact his father's parents  
to set up a date to deliver the letter to them.

Oliver called Richard's parents, Abby and Peter Thompson, to see if they lived in the same location and wanted to know what happened to Richard. "Hi, this is Oliver O'Toole with the United States Post Office Dead Letter Office division. We have a letter  
that was damaged in route to Richard and would like to deliver it. We are trying to locate he currently residing at 700 Bighorn Lane?"

Abby said, "Yes."

Oliver, "Is Richard available tomorrow to receive the letter?"

Abby, "Yes, He will be here. How old is this letter?"

Oliver, " I'm only supposed to speak to the recipient of letter about that information."

Abby, "I handle most of his affairs because he was captured in Vietnam as a prisoner of war and held for 3 years after the war ended. While a hostage, he sustained a head injury which resulted in a loss of memory."

"I am sorry to hear that. Do you know he has a son, Tucker? Do you mind if he meets with him?" asked Oliver.

"We really don't want to open any wounds for him."

"Maybe, this will be good for him."

"We need proof that Tucker is his son before we let them meet." Abby said. Shane sent a copy of Tucker's birth certificate through email. Abby confirmed that is was signed by Richard. After a few minutes of discussion with Peter, she decided to let them  
meet. She did ask that if Richard does not want to pursue a relationship with him for Tucker to respect his wishes.

The team left on Friday to drive to Montana to meet with Richard and his parents. As they drove, Shane noticed the beautiful countryside. "Oliver this really is big sky country. It seems like the view goes on forever."

"Yes, it is breathtaking. God's beautiful landscape and a little piece of Heaven." After hours of driving, they decided to stop and take a break and look up the address on the map. Shane's cell service was out of range on the country road. As they stretched  
their legs, Norman brought up some facts on Montana.

"Rita, did you know that Montana has the largest migratory elk herd in the the nation? And that the elk, deer, and antelope out number humans?"

"Let's hope they don't decide to turn on us," replied Rita.

"I have a cousin that lives here and he has a buffalo ranch with an elk and walks with a limp. Norman stated.

Shane asked, "Okay I'll bite, why does he walk with a limp?"

"Well, he was on his farm building a fence when a herd of elk wanted to cross over the fence for a drink of water. He tried to run them off but, they turned against him and chased him around in the pasture. And just as he jumped a log an elk's antlers  
met him in rear and threw him 10ft in the air where he landed on his back and rode him while holding onto his antlers."

Oliver added, "I'm surprised that he came out of that alive."

"Oh, Everyone was surprised. After a long session of elk bucking, he was thrown off and has never walked the same since." Norman said with no emotion.

"Your cousin or the elk?" asking Shane.

"Oh, the elk of course. That's why he has just one. Shane looks at Norman confused while squinting her eyes. Shane, did you know that Montana has largest grizzly bear population in lower 48 states?"

"No, I didn't. I sure miss that party animal," commented Shane while smiling and reminiscing.

Rita said, "I bet bearthezar was from Montana."

Norman said, "Maybe, Probably." (as he shrugged his shoulders)

They got back in the car and traveled for hours before finally reaching The Bighorn Ranch. Abby met them on the front porch of the house. When she saw Tucker her heart melted, she knew that beyond any doubt that Richard was his father. He looked just  
like he did at that age. They called Richard to come over to meet them. Oliver introduced himself and the team. He told Richard that this important letter would change his life. Tucker was anxious about meeting his dad.

Richard read the letter out loud. Afterwards, Peter and Abby apologized to Tucker and asked if he would forgive them for not believing his mother. Tucker forgave them. Tucker was silent for a few minutes and wasn't sure what to say to Richard.

Finally, Tucker said, "I knew you before the war." My mother, Mattie, and you were in love many years ago. You are my father."

Richard said, "I'm sorry to hear about your mother. During of the war, I was injured and don't remember much from my past. I'm a casualty of war. It's a blessing and a curse that I have been dealt. I only have a few images left from that time.

Tucker asked, "Would you be open to spending time with me so I can get to know you?"

Richard with tears in eyes, "I've thought about what might have been in the past. But I had no idea that I had a son. This is unexpected. You never know what the day will bring." The four POstables look at each other and smile.

Tucker said, "You don't have to treat me as a son. We could start out as friends." he reaches hand out to shake his hand. Richard accepted the proposal from Tucker and said, "I would be glad to get to know you."

The team said goodbye to the Thompson's and headed down the Sun Road in Glacier Park. They pulled off the road to rest and eat. Oliver and Shane decided to rent a rowboat on the lake and reflect on the last letter delivery and enjoy each other's company.

Shane stated, "Oliver, another letter has restored a father and son relationship. I'm so glad that I was transferred into the DLO by accident."

Oliver- " And you, my dear Shane, are no accident. I'm glad you gently nudged me towards my father."

Shane- "Nudge? I basically had to coax and drag you to meet with him."

Oliver laughs. "I don't know what would have happened if you had not intervened. I would have missed out on my relationship with my father and not known the truth."

As they looked at each other, he grasps her hand and kissed it.

Oliver- "Ms McInerney, you are good at what you do."

Shane "Thank you, Mr. O'Toole. It's not hard to do when I'm working with you."

Oliver- "We do make a great team. All of us together." As Oliver rowed the boat, he asked Shane, "Did you know that Montana is known as the treasure state?"

Shane- "No, but I can see why they would name it a treasure state."

Oliver stopped rowing and leaned over to kiss her and just before their lips met a fish jumped in the boat. It startled Shane and she stood up, the boat rocked and flipped over.

Oliver yelled, "Shane are you alright?"

Shane replied while laughing, "Yes!" as Oliver turned the boat over and pulled it over to her so she could grab onto it.

Shane- "I'm so sorry, Oliver. She held on while Oliver pushed the boat to the dock and helped Shane out of the water. Shane apologized again. Oliver placed his finger across her lips to quiet her.

Oliver- "Life's never boring with you. Now lets pick up where we left off before the fish so rudely interrupted us." As the wind blew, his hands brushed her hair aside and he gazed into her eyes and said, "Shane, you are my treasure." He leaned forward  
and gave her a slow, brief kiss. When he pulled back, she grabbed his shirt and drew him back in and gave him a passionate kiss that left him wanting more.

Afterwards, they smiled and Shane said, "Maybe our delivery could use a little work. Oliver said with a smirk, "I think our delivery is just fine, although, the fish had different a plan." They laughed.

Maybe we should stick to kissing at the DLO?

Where's the adventure in that? And with that, he leaned in to give her another kiss and instead pushed her off the dock into the water. When her head appeared out of the water, Shane laughed and spoke loudly, "Oliver, I can't believe you just did that!  
That is so spontaneous and unlike you."

Oliver said, "I'll show you spontaneous!" He jumped into the water and splashed her.

Shane- "Oliver, you're nuts!" Both of them laughed and swam towards each other and climbed onto the dock. They sat on the edge of dock conversing while they were drying off.

"Oliver, we should come back to Montana when we have more time."

"Yes, that would be a nice excursion for us on a long weekend. We haven't begun to see all that Montana has to offer."

Later, Norman and Rita walked by and asked, "What have you guys been doing?" (noticing they are wet)

Oliver replied, "Fishing."

Rita said, "You're fishing the hard way, without poles," while shaking her head from side to side.

Norman asked, "Did you catch anything?"

Oliver replied as he looked at Shane and winked, "Yes, I did."


End file.
